I Am
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: I am.. I search for Paradise because... It’s strange how things happen in life. How people are drawn together by the disorderly, uncontainable force called... I am...
1. I am Kiba

"Wolves? They've been extinct for 200 years. It's just a fairy tale."

"The thing about fairy tales, there's always some truth in 'em".

My name is... Kiba.

They say when the world is coming to an end, Paradise will appear somewhere on earth. But only wolves will know where to find it.

A voice calls to me. It says, "Search, for Paradise."

They say there's no such place... as paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, It's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite of that, Why am I so driven to find it?

"What made you come here in the first place?"

"I smelled something. The scent of Lunar Flower. It's here. In this city."

"Why'd you escape with me?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it I guess. Besides, you seem kinda interesting." "So what's next. Where ya headed?"

"To paradise. There isn't any moonlight in this place."

"Paradise huh? That sounds like fun."

To Paradise. To the Lunar Flowers. To Cheza. To Paradise.

I tell you now, the words of Red Moon. They say from the great spirit was born the wolf, and Man became it's messenger. In other words, the human race was created from wolves. So says the author of the Book of the Moon.

We search for paradise. I search for paradise. Because my entire being is being called to it. The flower maiden and the great beast will open the doors to paradise. I search...

"What the hell is up with you. You always sound like you have an answer to everything." "What happened to you before all this?"

"Nothin much. Nothin much at all."

I search for it because...

"Where does all that confidence come from anyway?"

"It's not confidence. I'm not even sure what it is. But it's always there. Screaming inside of me. I just have to know. I have to get there. That's why I've kept on running this whole time. I can't imagine living, without believing in it"

I search for paradise because....

I am Kiba.


	2. I am Hige

"According to the data we found, The first thing Cheza showed a response to was blood, wasn't it?"

"Wolf's blood, you mean."

"Yes. The smell of wolf's blood."

It's strange how things happen in life.

"Many things exist that can't be explained by scientific proof, simply due to a lack of evidence. Cheza herself is the crowning success of an alchemy that can not be proved."

How people are drawn together by the disorderly, uncontainable force called...

"The flower maiden and the wolves are being drawn toward one another. Like a ancient scholar's fairy tale."

Destiny.

He seemed to be the most knowledgeable one. He knew everything. When I first saw him, he had gotten caught. And when I snuck in to see him.. I got caught too.

"Hey! What're you doing?! What department are you with?"

I escaped. I remember coming back and joking about his capture.

"Man, you really screwed up. I mean, I've seen one of us get caught, but never this badly."

"I can get out of here whenever I feel like it."

"So then why are you in there?"

"I just needed a place to rest for a while."

I remember the first thing he really said to me. Where'd my pride go? That was it.

"That's not your true form, why do you hide yourself?"

"So I don't end up where you are. These people are terrified of us, ya know."

"Living a lie, so you can die a miserable death in this city?"

"Gotta do what you can to survive, right?"

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?"

"Your a strange one alright. But having pride doesn't count for much if your dead, ya know?"

Thinking back. I really was quite the jerk, wasn't I?

"If we look like them, they pretty much leave us alone."

"Keep looking like that and you'll be back here in no time."

"You are a strange one."

"You know. I was thinkin we should go ahead and ditch that guy. I mean. It's not like he has to tag along with us or anything. It was happenstance that threw us together and they just ended up with us. That's all."

But he always had the answers.

"The same goes for you."

No matter how I argued.

"I don't know. That guy's been giving me a dangerous vibe from the start."

He had them.

"He's just different from us, that's all. He's always had someone else to blame. That's pretty darn lucky if you ask me. Give him a break. He'll come around."

He always loved the moon too. Like he was apart of it. Maybe that's why he was chosen.

"Your wounds. Have they healed?"

"Yea. After all... it's a full moon tonight."

He got me on an adventure that would change my life.

"So why'd you come to this crummy town anyway?"

"I smelled something. The scent of Lunar Flower. It's here. In this city."

"So what's next. Where ya headed?"

"To paradise. There isn't any moonlight in this place."

"Paradise huh? That sounds like fun."

I was always a jerk. And always thinking about food. Why?

"And we could always eat porky over there."

"Word is, we can get some food around here."

"You boys look hungry."

"You bet. And how kind of you to notice."

Why? When there are so many more important things out there. When the world is ending and paradise could come at any moment. Did I really think it would accept me the way I was? And what was paradise? I was a real joke when it came to that too.

"So what's paradise really like?"

"It's an amazing place. The flowers are always in bloom and there's food everywhere. Oh and there's beautiful babes all over the place."

"Ya mean it!"

"Of course there are. heh heh heh. I hope so anyway."

"You don't know!"

When the world is coming to an end, Paradise will appear somewhere on earth. But only wolves will know where to find it.

Sure. But.. I think. Somehow.. right from the start.. I think I knew.. That Kiba..

"Ok. So what the hell is up with you anyway? I mean your always talking like you got an answer for just about everything. What happened to you before all this?"

"Nothin much. Nothin much at all."

I think we all knew. That Kiba was the only one truly meant for it. And when we found out I was a traitor....

"Someone once told me. Pride doesn't count for much if your dead."

When the world is coming to an end. Paradise will appear. Only wolves can find it. Only wolves. Only the great beast. Only Kiba. And I'm still just a jerk.

My name is..

"I'm Hige, nice to meetcha."

Hige.

* * *

Stopping the feelings.. sorry. I think some people might say this is more of what Hige thinks of Kiba but if you think about it.. He's using Kiba to describe himself in a way. And yes, most of my qoutes are from the first DVD.


	3. I Am Toboe

Sorry for the long wait. Been writings other things and school. Here's Toboe. The really, really long Toboe. My longest one yet. I don't know how it got so long.. Sheesh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was a carefree pup. I'm still a pup. I'd rather roll in the grass of a field of flowers than carry the burden we all share. But I am a wolf. I remember the first other wolf I met. His name, was Tsume.

"Hey, you're Tsume right? This is a first for me. I've never met a wolf. I mean, other than myself."

He was rude. He didn't like other people. Even me. But I can understand it, even though it hurt me.

"You're another one. Just like me."

"Move it kid."

- -

"I heard rumors about you from the crows. They say you make friends with humans and run wild with them."

"You heard wrong. I don't have friends."

- -

"Just get lost will ya? I'm getting pissed off. And that only happens when I'm around idiots."

"But.. can't I come with you?"

"No. You can't."

And despite everything, he saved me and gave me food. And I remember we always argued about something or other. About everything. People.. Paradise.. Kiba.. I wonder if we had made it to Paradise, he might have been better and more open to us.

"Boy? No.. you're not a boy."

"Jump! Hurry up!"

"I was getting ready to!"

"Why do you have to lie about everything? Stop lying and just be honest with yourself!"

"Fine, whatever. If you wanna go then go. It's not like I care what happens to ya."

"So why did you save me then? If you really don't care then you should've just left me or pretended not to recognize me. I mean, I'm not your friend or anything."

"Your right. Your not my friend."

"Ya I forgot. Your only friends with humans. It's easy that way isn't it? They'll do whatever you tell them too."

"You don't know what your talking about! You have no idea what it takes to survive in this city! How dangerous it is! Nothing! Go on. Let's see how well you do on your own. Beat It!"

I remember a girl. She was cute. I wanted to hang out with her... she first saw me as a wolf. She thought I was a dog. She gave me sausages. lol.

"Here try some of these, they taste better. Come on, you can have 'em. You're hungry aren't ya?"

She was really nice.

"If you wander around here for too long, the dog catchers will get you for sure."

She really seemed to like me.

"You sure are warm, aren't ya boy."

But then...

"Leera! Here. It's your bird.... Leera..."

"He's dead. My bird's dead."

"But I.. I didn't mean to kill him I swear. I knew it was yours and I just wanted to... I didn't think it would die.."

All dreams must end, and that particular dream ended real quick. Tsume rescued me. I never did want to kill anything at all. I just wanted to live in peace with Granny forever.

"I never meant to kill anything. Granny she.. I was all alone to the entrance to the dome. And she was so nice to me. She said I was so little.. my eyes had barely opened. And we lived together ever since."

"You mean she kept you as a pet. That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog."

"I wasn't! I.. I only.. I wanted to protect her, but she still.."

"She still threw you out."

"She still died. She died! I... I let her die."

I remember when I met Kiba and Hige too. I was mad at Tsume. I was mad at everyone. I was in the garbage, eating. Hige.... Hige came out of the sewer. His nose had pointed him in the wrong direction.

"Uh oh.. must've taken a wrong turn. Huh? Hey! It's one of our own!"

"Move it will ya? Last time I trust your nose."

"Well anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole!"

"You guys.. no way! You're..."

Hige liked to follow his nose. He's funny.

"I told you I hate smelly places!"

He was a real jerk when I met him. At first....

"Hey runt, what's eaten you?"

"I'm not a runt! My name's Toboe!"

"Well that's cool. Well I'm Hige and this here's Kiba."

"Shake a leg runt."

"That's Toboe!"

And when I asked where they were going..

"Where we headed anyway?"

"Where do you think? To the exit of course."

"The exit?"

"We're leaving town."

"You're leaving town? But where else are you gonna go?"

"To Paradise."

"Paradise.. Hey guys, do you know Tsume?"

"Tsume?"

"Nah, never heard of him."

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?"

"Yeah! That's Tsume alright!"

"Okay, what about him?"

"He's one of us so I thought he might wanna come too."

"Well I don't know him. Where is he? Hiding out some place?"

"I don't know. We... got split up."

"Sorry pal. It's too late to go back for him now. So what? Is he.. like a friend of yours?"

"No, he's not! He isn't my friend.."

"So? Ditch him already."

Kiba found Tsume for me. He wasn't mean about it or anything. He just led us to Tsume, by the smell of his blood. Poor Tsume. He... always got hurt. And all those scars...

"I could smell the blood from your wound."

"What?"

"I smelled it here all the way from town."

"And you're gonna nurse me back to health? Well, I don't need your help!"

"Tsume.. Look I.. Uh.. We're leaving the city. I really think you should come with us."

"And just where is this merry band of yours going?"

"To Paradise"

"You're kidding me. You're going with them because you believe in that crap?"

"Well I don't know.. but.. If we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding. Or worse. We just can't live with the humans anymore and survive."

He really did save me a lot. He was a friend to me, no matter what he said.

"Thank you."

"Go on. Hurry up!"

"You're really not coming with us?"

"What the hell are you stopping for?"

"Tsume!"

"This way!"

"Jump already!"

"I was getting ready to alright!?"

"Move it."

"Wha oooh!"

And Hige and me got hungry a lot. We were too used to good meals everyday. he he. We had already started to get along. Tsume was hungry and that made him more irritable. And Kiba.. Kiba was amazing. He's always amazing.

"Oh man... I sure am hungry."

"Ya.. you can say that again."

"How long has it been since we ate anything?"

"I don't know.. I guess it's been about three days or so.."

"We've gone that long without eating?"

"Yep. Not a bite."

"How much longer before we get any food?"

"I have no idea. Another three days I guess."

"Will you two quit your whining already? It's only been three stupid days."

"Ya but if we hadn't left the city we'd have something to eat right now."

"We can last a lot longer... if we bask in the moonlight. I traveled a full month.. when I did that."

"Did you say a month!?"

"It should stop snowing anytime now. Once it does and night draws closer the moon will be up."

And Tsume came up with the most horrible solution! I mean.. why couldn't we all eat him?

"Well.. if worse comes to worse we can always eat each other."

"Huh?" "Huh?"

"We can start with the runt since he's gotten so weak. And of course there's always little porky over there."

"Wait a second! How come Kiba's not on the menu?!"

"Because the guy's totally full of crap, that's why!"

Kiba never told us what paradise was like.. He was a mystery. But Hige had a wild imagination.

"So what's paradise really like?"

"It's an amazing place. The flowers are always in bloom and there's food everywhere. Oh and there's beautiful babes all over the place."

"Ya mean it!"

"Of course there are. heh heh heh. I hope so anyway."

"You don't know!"

I think I was too annoying. I followed Tsume everywhere. Sometimes I wish I didn't. But he was my friend, even if the feeling wasn't mutual. And I would not let him leave. I wanted us all to go to paradise! To be happy together, all of us.

"Hey! Wait for me Tsume! What are you so mad about huh? Come on.. come back and joins us okay?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You know it's dangerous to move around alone!"

"Doesn't matter does it? We're always alone!"

"But wait I.."

"Stop bothering me! And don't follow me."

But it all got better. I got better. I'm glad I met Kiba and Hige and Blue AND Tsume. I might not have made it otherwise. I met so many people on our journey together. Mean people. Nice people. And Cheza. I'm glad I went on this journey. Everyone of us wolves deserves a chance to find paradise. I'm glad I could help, even if I didn't make it. I'm glad we were together as long as we were. And I'm glad... I'm glad for being the runt. Someone's gotta be the runt right? -smile-

I'm glad I met all my friends. The humans and the wolves. Every life is precious and I don't want to have to see anyone else get killed. I hope everyone will someday feel that way.

Who am I?... I'm the runt...

"I'm not a runt! My name's Toboe!"

"I'm Toboe. Thanks for the help back there."

"What's the name anyway?"

"Uh.. name? The name is Toboe!"

"Toboe? What a weird name."

"Ya think so? Ya, I guess it is."

I am Toboe.


End file.
